pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Phoenix the Hedgehog/Making art series 'cuz I'm bored as crap -3-
Title says it all o3o The art series is basically art, but it's called CP Crossovers. Basically, each piece of art is a combonation of Club Penguin and a random thing (E.g: Soul Eater, Minecraft, Fairy Tail, Hetalia, etc.). The categories I have so far are what I just posted and The Hunger Games o3o And also I'm thinking of doing Harry Potter o3o -Shot by Voldemort- CP Crossovers Soul Eater Some of you now are wondering, "Hailey, what the hell is Soul Eater?" Well, Soul Eater is an anime. It's basically about three meister-weapon pairs who swore to hunt down Kishins. NOW yall are wonderinjg, "Hailey. What the hell is a Kishin?" A Kishin is a god-like being, basically a human who corrupted their own soul. They become a kishin when they take at least one human soul. The meister's and weapon's job is to hunt down 99 Kishin souls and one witch soul. Once they complete their task, the weapon becomes a Death Scythe, a weapon used by the Death himself. And guess who's the weapon in this pic. :P And guess which Gary it is :D Creepypasta What the hell is Creepypasta, you might ask me? Well it's horror stories from the internet. I don't know about all of them, but I'll list one I do know about. Jeff the killer was basically a boy around my age. Brown hair, blue eyes. He also had a little brother, Liu. Then they moved to a new neighborhood, and these jerks started bullying them. Jeff attacked them once it got irritating. Liu said that he did it, and was sent to Juvie. When they realized the bullies attacked Jeff and Liu first, Liu was released after about a month or so. But at a birthday party, Jeff's mind permanently snapped. He killed the bullies, but he somehow was covered in bleach and alcohol, and was set on fire. Once he was unrapped, he thought he was gorgeous. (Wow. :P) He carves a smile into his face and burned off his eyelids. Here was the conversation he and his mom had before he killed her: Jeff: What's wrong, mommy? Aren't I beautiful? Mom: Y-yes you are, sweetheart...I-I'll go get your father. (Mom runs to the dad) Mom: Honey, get the gun. Jeff:...You lied to me, mommy. -Kills Mom and Dad- Disney- The Hunchback of Notre Dame THE MAJORITY of you are probably (Unless you watched it) are like," Hailey, what the hell is that?", Well the Disney movie was based off of the original classic written by Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The Disney version is about this deformed guy named Quasimodo, who was adopted by this guy named Frollo after his mother's death. For the past 20 years, Quasi rang the bells in the cathedral in France, and he always wanted to go to the Festival of Fools. He sneaks out there and meets a gypsy performer named Esmeralda, who he befriends. At the festival, Quasi is crowned the King of Fools until someone literally throws a tomato at him. Everyone else joins in, but Esmeralda slowly walks up the stage, when Quasi expected a smack. But she used her shawl to wipe off the tomato from Quasi's cheek. After that, Quasi had a huge crush on her. Frollo somehow got obsessed with Esme, too. When she magically dissappeared from the festival, Frollo accuses her of witchcraft, where Esmeralda was senteced to die at the stake, by being set on fire. At the execution, Frollo gave her a choice to live with him as his wife, or go to hell. She was brave enough to spit in his face, therefore she chose hell. Quasi saved her in time, screaming, "SANCTUARY!!!". When he tells Esme that Frollo is gone, she doesn't budge. Quasi, thinking that she is dead, starts to mourn. Frollo acts like a fatherly ficgure to comfort him, but he attempts to murder the deformed boy. But Quasi saw it coming. He threw Frollo off of Notre Dame, sealing his fate. Quasi is made a hero after the movie. Category:Blog posts